A Second Chance
by SpiderMatt13
Summary: It's been a full year since the night Gwen Stacy died in the clock tower. Peter Parker, her former boyfriend visits her grave everyday just to talk to her and feel some kind of comfort. He would do anything to have her back, but when the opportunity arises for a second chance with Gwen, will he take it? *BASED ON THE EVENTS OF TASM2*
1. When We Met : Chapter 1

**Pt. 1: When We Met**

"You took away my hope, now I'm going to take away yours!" he said to me. He being my former best friend, Harry Osborne right before he killed the love of my life Gwen Stacy. It's because of me that she's not here today. It's been a full year since that night at the clock tower, and every night it plays in my head. The events that occurred, the way it all transpired.. The fact that I could have saved her. It's been one full year today. I lost the love of my life. She was always happy, always smiling, and always positive. And what did I do? I screwed her over time and time again, all because of a promise I made to her father the night he died. It's been one full year Gwen and here I am at your grave like I am almost every day. Talking, hoping that wherever you are right now, you can hear me and that you forgive me for what I've done. It's been a full year since I last tasted your lips or touched your skin and not a day goes by where I haven't thought about you or missed you. So, well, I wanted to come here today to tell you a story Gwen. It's our story. The Peter Parker, and Gwen Stacy story. I know you already know it, but I don't think you know it from my side. I don't know if you know about how long I've actually loved you.

I guess I should start from the beginning. I was fourteen when I first saw you, Gwen. First day of freshman year. I remember it like it was yesterday. You were wearing a beautiful white coat with a red skirt and black boots. God, you're so beautiful. The first time I laid eyes on you, I knew that you were the one that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Little did I know that only, you would get to spend the rest of your life with me. We had the same fourth period math class freshman but I was too much of a chicken to work up the courage to even say three words to you. Yea, we were partnered up for a partner assignment and I still didn't even say one word. You did all the talking, you did all the work, while I just sat there and starred. You never complained though. You would just look at me and smile as though you were trying to let me know that maybe you felt the same way. Did you feel the same way back then? I don't know Gwen, you were dating Flash freshman year. I remember the day I finally said something to you. It wasn't until sophomore year. We were in the halls. Do you remember this one? Ha, I'm sure you do, this one is hard to forget. We were in the halls and I was walking with my head down and then the next thing I knew you and I were both on the ground. I ran into you at full speed, BAM! You and I hit the ground like a sack of potatoes. I remember looking at you and just being absolutely mesmerized. You asked me if I was alright and I just sat there on the ground like an idiot. Didn't even say a word, just starred. Then I finally mustered up the nerve to say something and what do I say, "hi." That's it. Hi. You got up and walked away as if nothing happened. I guess it made somewhat of an impact though since I went on to win you over right? Junior year. You and I had science class, math class, and history together. You sat in front of me in science, right next to me in math, and on the other side of the room during history. I don't know why I'm telling you all this Gwen… I know that you already know all of this. I guess it just makes me happy remembering the times we had. Remembering everything. Remembering you. God… I would do anything to have you back Gwen, I swear anything! I love you so much that not a day goes by where I don't feel like a piece of me is gone.

Peter places his right hand over his eyes as he begins to sob and cry. He feels comforted as if Gwen is standing right behind him, holding him while he cries out for her. She is there in spirit. She's always been there, watching out for him, missing him, making sure that he stays out of trouble. Like a guardian angel Gwen watches Peter, and still longs for his touch. Peter wipes the tears from his eyes and sits in front of Gwen's headstone. Peter stares at it, thinking of what could have been. His eyes are red and still filled with tears, he now places his head on the headstone and a single tear runs down his cheek.

"You were my best friend Gwen. The one person I knew that no matter what happened would always be there for me, no matter what. Even when we fought or broke up, you were always there for me, and I couldn't keep you safe… I knew that I couldn't keep you safe, but you didn't care. I didn't care anymore. As long as it was you and me, you were safe, as long as we were together. We were going to move to England – I just… Gwen I just need you"

Peter begins to cry again this time the tears roll off his face and onto her headstone. "Gwendolyn Stacy: 1995-2014 Taken from us much too soon" it reads. Nineteen years old. That's how old Gwen Stacy was the night she died. Leaving behind her mother, three brothers, and boyfriend. But she's still with them. Watching over them, missing them. She want's nothing more than to be with them all again. But she knows she can't, she's trapped on the other side forced to watch as everyone moves on without, forced to watch as her mother starts to date again, forced to watch her young brothers grow into young men… Forced to watch her boyfriend move on and love someone new. But she's okay with it. She wants Peter to move on and to grow, because she knows that no matter who he meets, or who falls in love with, that Peter will always love her, and that she will always be alive in his heart.

**NEXT: GWEN STACY'S STORY **


	2. Who I Am (Gwen's Story) : Chapter 2

**Who I Am**

My name is Gwendolyn Stacy. You can call me Gwen for short. I should be twenty, but I'm stuck at nineteen. My name is Gwen Stacy, and I'm dead. I died in the arms of the only man I've ever loved. It was chilly night when it all happened. It's hard for me to remember what happened because I can't help but feel guilty for the pain it's caused everyone. My boyfriend is, I mean was, Spider-Man.. It hurts so much to say that. To say he **was** my boyfriend. I miss him. I miss him more than anything. Peter Benjamin Parker. Awkward, cute, funny. He could always make me feel warm, and loved. Peter is Spider-Man and a year ago he fought a man named Max Dillon who just wanted people to see him and as a result, he was driven mad. Then there was Harry Osborne. Pete's best friend. It was over, Pete won, and he beat Max, or, "Electro" as he would call himself. Peter had just told me earlier that he was going to move with me to England. He was going to up root everything he knew to be with me. I couldn't help but cry because of how happy it made me feel, to know that the man of my dreams was going to really be the man of my dreams.

We stood on top of the George Washington Bridge when he told me. He held me close to make sure I wouldn't fall, the wind blew through both of our hair. I imagined our future together, our own place in England, when I'm in class, he's out stopping crime as Spider-Man, and then we'd both get home, I'd make a small dinner, we'd put on a movie, cuddle and fall asleep on the couch. Eventually when I was done with school we'd settle down. He'd give up being Spider-Man and we'd start a family. I would want two kids. A boy and a girl. We'd name the boy Ben after Pete's uncle, and we'd name the girl Sarah.. I've always loved that name. We'd raise them the best we could, they'd graduate high school, go to college, move out, then Pete and I would be alone once again. Maybe we'd do some traveling and see the world. It all felt so real, even if it was just for a moment, I could almost feel my future with him. It would be perfect. But it only lasted a moment.

Everything changed. We thought that the fight was over, it was time to leave everything behind us. Dr. Connors, the lizard, electro, oscorp, all of it! We couldn't have been more wrong. Out of the darkness of the sky a loud menacing laugh came out of nowhere and Harry, or what used to be Harry flew down on a new high tech oscorp glider. He was wearing armor, and his face was deformed. He figured out that Peter was Spider-Man when he saw me standing there. Maybe if I would've listened to Peter and stayed out of it I'd still be alive. I'd still be with him. But, Peter couldn't do it without me. He knew that he couldn't. So I didn't listen. I was too scared to hear what they were talking about, but I remember hearing Peter yell at me. "Gwen! Run!" He yelled, Harry's glider turned toward me and I ran as fast as I could but it wasn't fast enough to get away. Harry picked me up and took me high above the clock tower. I was terrified but I knew somehow Peter would get me out of it, that somehow he would make it all okay. I tried to reason with Harry and tell him that he doesn't have to do this and all he said to me was that "Harry is dead." It seemed like it. I had met Harry for the first time a week before and his eyes were filled with life and despair. Now, all his eyes were filled with was death. Harry really was dead. Whatever he had become had completely taken over. He threw me down. I was falling towards Peter and the roof of the clock tower. Pete lunged off the roof and caught me, I knew that he would catch me. We fell through the roof and landed on a walking platform. Peter made sure to land on his back to cushion my fall. He asked me if I was alright and all I could do was shake my head no. I was terrified. I didn't know what was going to happen. Boom! Some kind of bomb then exploded right next to us and the next thing I knew I was falling. Peter lunged towards me and shot web right at me that I was able to catch with my hands, he tried his hardest, he tried to pull me up to him but Harry attacked him from behind, the web is now caught in between two gears. The gear moves every minute with the clock, the web moves closer and closer to being cut. Peter is holding on to me with one hand while fighting Harry with the other, another minute passes and the web is now one movement away from being snapped. "It's going to be okay Gwen, Peter will get you out of this, he always has a plan" I thought to myself. I look on as Peter and Harry fight. Peter looks down at me and notices how close the web is to being cut, he throws his foot up in between the gears, stopping it from cutting the web. "It's going to be okay" I tell myself over and over again as Peter is barely holding the goblin off. CRASH! Out of nowhere the gears break, Harry goes flying off of Peter, I don't know what's happening "It's going to be –" the web line breaks, I began falling towards the ground, I take a deep breath and look at Peter. Everything seems to be happening in slow motion, it's peaceful. For a slight second I thought that Peter was going to catch me again, that he was going to make sure I was alright. Then I noticed it's not going to be alright. I realize that, this is it. I'm scared, but at the same time I'm okay with it. Peter lunges off of the clock gear towards me, extends his arms and shoots another web line at me. It's too late. I know it's too late. I take another deep breath, my final breath, and close my eyes "everything will be fine" I tell myself knowing that it won't be. I feel the web wrap around my stomach and in that split moment, I keep falling and hit my head at full speed on the concrete below. Everything went black. The world had disappeared around me. I was scared. What was happening?

The doctor's said I died instantly, but I don't believe it. I was still there, I was still in my lifeless body with him, with Peter. I could hear him still, I could feel his pain "Gwen! Gwen! No… Stay with me, stay with me" he yells and pleads. "Open your eyes Gwen, you need to open your eyes, let him know that he saved you, you're alright!" I think to myself. I can't move. I can't open my eyes. I feel no pain but I know that something isn't right. "Gwen please.. Please.." Peter cries as he hugs my body. I can't even cry. I've never wanted to cry so much in my entire life. Then as he held me, I saw it. The light that everyone talks about when you die. I didn't know what was happening. Peter's voice became faint and I began to get scared, I panicked, I closed my eyes and cried out for him as loud as I could "Peter! Peter! Help me, I'm scared!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Hey darling. How about a cup of coco?" I open my eyes to see my dad standing there looking at me. It's bright, all I can see is him, behind him it's just a bright white light. He hugs me tight and wipes the tears from my eyes. "I love you Gwen." My father says to me. His voice is calming and makes me feel alright. "I love you too dad." I say as the tears continue to run down my face. He grabs me by the hand and we walk into the light. It's beautiful. Heaven I mean. It really is a paradise. I only wish that Peter was here to see it with me. Not dead, I don't want him to be dead. The world needs him. He's the light at the end of the tunnel, the hope that the world really needs. I never told him, but my graduation speech was about him.. It was to let him know that no matter what happens that I'll always be there for him, to help him when he feels like there's nothing left… Little did I know I wouldn't even get the chance…

I look around and see my grandparents who are all smiling. Everyone is so welcoming and happy. I see an old man that looks very familiar but I can't seem to put my finger on where I've seen him before. "Does he still have the picture of you on his computer?" He asks. It's right then that I realize who it is. It's Peter's Uncle Ben. I put my hand over my mouth and can't help but cry. I lounge towards him and embrace him in a huge hug. "You did good Gwen. You kept him in line. You helped him find his path." He told me as we hugged and I cried. We both pulled away and I wiped the tears from my eyes once again. "There's no need for tears here Gwen. It's okay, you did what you were supposed to do." Uncle Ben tells me

It's been one year today since that night. It's hard for me to get my mind around it really. When you die, you don't leave the people you love behind. You stay with them forever, or well, as long as you want to stay with them. I watch over Peter every day to make sure that he's okay. He comes to my gravesite every day as well. I know that he knows I'm still with him when he's there. I want him to know that I hear everything he says, I want him to know that I still love him and that I'm not mad at him for what happened. Today isn't like any other day for Peter. He's crying a lot more than he usually does. His head rested on my headstone, tears streaming from his face onto the grave. I hate seeing him like this. I love him. I love him so much and want him to feel love again. I try to hug him but he can't feel it. Only I can. He can't taste my lips, but I can still taste his. I can feel his skin but he can't feel mine. I want him to find someone new. He needs it. He needs to move on, he needs to grow. I know that he loves me. I know that he still cares, but I can't stand seeing him like this. If I could, I would be back down there with him in a heartbeat. I wish that I could still hold him, I wish that he could still make me feel warm whenever things got cold. I wish I had another chance to make sure none of what happened that terrible night happened. All I want is to feel his embrace again…

**NEXT: FINDING HOPE WHEN THERE IS NONE**

*thanks so much to everyone whose read this so far, reviewed it and subscribed to it! I really hope that you're all enjoying it! Please feel free to leave a review as well telling me what you think of it.*


	3. Finding Hope When There Is None : Ch 3

Before the next chapter I wanted to say thank you again to all that have read, reviewed, favorited, and followed so far. Something big is getting ready to happen in after this next chapter so be sure you read chapter's 1-3 so you understand what is in the works! Also, please be sure to read ALL the chapter's so that the story makes sense! Well, let's get to the next part of the story shall we! Also, the story will hopefully be updated once a day but in some cases, will be updated at the very least 3 times a week! Enjoy!

**Finding Hope When There Is None**

The sun is now beginning to set. Peter has been at Gwen's grave since eight this morning. He sits next to the gravestone with his head very casually leaned up against it. The tears have begun to subside and only a single tear falls from his eyes. Peter wipes his glossy eyes and stands up looking down at the headstone. "I love you Gwen… I'll see you tomorrow." Peter bends over and kisses her headstone before walking away with his hands in his hoodie pockets. "I love you too Peter…" Gwen says to him. It's nothing but a whisper in the wind to Peter, who stops and faces the grave as though he heard her. He lets out a half smile while looking at the grave before turning around and continuing his walk. The walk home is long, and dark. Every day is dark for him. Even on the sunniest, warmest of days, it's dark for him. As Peter arrives home, Aunt May is in the kitchen cooking dinner. He walks in the front door and heads to the kitchen to say hello to her. "Peter. How was your day dear?" Aunt May says to him cheerfully as Peter enters the kitchen. "Fine.." he says as he kisses her on the forehead. "I'll be in my room Aunt May." Peter turns around and walks to his room. Peter walks into his room, the walls covered with pictures of Gwen. He can't help but stop and look at them when he enters his room. "Why? Why you? It couldn't have been anyone else?" he proclaims and falls onto his bed. Pete tries to stay awake, tries to fight the heart ache and the feeling of being worn out, but he can't, and he slowly closes his eyes.

Sleep? I don't sleep anymore. When I do all I see is that terrible night… All I see is my web hitting her too late. Her head ricocheting against the concrete. Tonight was different though. I didn't see that. For once it was nice to be asleep. I saw her. Gwen. Happy, alive, and as beautiful as ever. I was standing in the middle of a park looking around, confused by what I was looking for. Then she caught my eye. It was Gwen. She was sitting under a large tree, looking at me, smiling, calling me over to her. It was like she was alive again. I ran as fast as I could to get to her, I couldn't help but cry. She was there, we were finally together. I got to her, I hugged her, and I held her close. "I missed you. I missed you so much Gwen, you have no idea, I don't want to live without you anymore." I cried to her. Then in an instant it was back to that terrible night in the clock tower. I was still holding her, but this time it was her lifeless body. "Gwen?" I said in a frightful tone "Gwen? No, no, no! Gwen wake up! Please! Gwen! No, not again! Come back Gwen! Wake up!" she didn't wake up. She didn't move. I felt the warmth leaving her body. It was like it was happening all again. Then suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my chest, I looked down to see a blade sticking out from the back of me. "How could you lie to me Peter? How!?" it was Harry. I turned around to find him staring at me with his blade stuck in my chest.

"Gwen!" Peter wakes up screaming in the middle of the night, tears running down his face and a cold sweat running down his back. He sobs and cries profusely. It all felt so real. Like she was back, like she was with him once again. Peter stands up slowly from his bed, barely able to stand. He doesn't know where to go or what to do so he walks down stairs to the kitchen and gets a glass of water. There's a loud commotion happening next door at the Watson house. He takes a sip of his water then walks out the back door to see what it is. To his surprise he sees Mary Jane Watson and her father yelling at each other. Peter never talked to her, he never saw the point. She went to a private school anyway so he never even saw her during high school, but he was intrigued about this fight. He had heard them fight before but nothing of this caliber. Mary Jane came storming out to the back yard with her father following her quickly. Peter tried to ignore it. He didn't want to get involved in something that wasn't his business, so he sat on the back door step and watched from the corner of his eye. Then, he saw her father rear back and hit Mary Jane as hard as he could causing her to fall to the ground. He knew that he shouldn't intervene, but he knew that he needed too. Peter got up quickly from the step and looked over at Mary Jane who was laying on the ground. But it wasn't Mary Jane he saw, it was Gwen. All he saw was Gwen laying on the ground shielding herself from this man. "No.." Peter said under his breath before running over to the fence that separates the two backyards. "What the hell are you looking at kid?" says Mr. Watson in a stern and mean voice. Peter looks away from Mary Jane and looks at the father, then looks back to see that Mary Jane no longer looks like Gwen. It was his imagination. The world playing a cruel joke on him. "I.. Uh, I.." Peter stutters. "If I were you kid, I'd go back inside. It's the smart thing to do." Mr. Watson says in the same stern mean voice from before. Peter backs away from the fence slowly and walks back towards his house. He hears a commotion in the background but doesn't turn around in fear of seeing what looks like Gwen again. He couldn't deal with the pain of seeing her again, even if it was just a figment of his imagination. It was different then when he would see her in his dreams. This time she was right in front of him. "You fucking bitch!" he hears Mr. Watson yell. Peter turns around to see Mary Jane running away from the backyard and her father on the ground holding his groin. Peter didn't know what to make of the situation, so he went back inside and tried to fall asleep again. He was scared to fall asleep. He was scared that he'd have to see her again, that he would have to re-live that dreaded night. So he laid awake in his bed just staring at Gwen's pictures on his walls

"Is that her?" Gwen asked herself as she watched over Peter during the night. "Is that the girl that will replace me? I don't want to see him with someone else. It's too hard just being away from him. No, he needs to move on… He needs to know that there is someone else out there for me... I had my chance. Now it's time for Pete to find his true happiness." Gwen watches over Peter tonight as she does every night. The nightmares scare her. She doesn't like seeing Peter in so much pain. Gwen stands over Peter's bed and tries to hold in the tears. She knows he can't see her, she knows he won't hear her. "What's the point?" she asked herself. Peter lays in his bed wide awake, one arm behind his head and the other sprawled out on the bed. Gwen couldn't take it, she couldn't stand being away from him, she knew that he would never know but that didn't stop her. Gwen crawled into bed with Peter and put her right arm on his chest, and her head on his shoulder. She could feel him, his skin, his heartbeat, every breath he took, but he didn't know. He had no idea that the woman he craved and wanted back more than anything else in the world was laying right by his side. Gwen closes her eyes as she holds on to Peter, it's a comfort she hadn't felt in a long time, but something was missing. His grasp, his emotion seemed to be gone. How could he hold her when he doesn't even know she's right next to him? A tear falls from Gwen's closed eyes as she lays with him. She can't take it. The pain is too much for her. She knows that the love they once shared is gone, she knows that there isn't any way that they can be together, but that doesn't stop her from remembering the times they were together, and it doesn't stop her from loving him. Even in the next life she loves him. Gwen tilts her head up and kisses Peter on the cheek, he doesn't flinch, doesn't move. "I love you Peter." She whispers as she closes her eyes and holds on to her former lover. A single tear falls from Peter's eye as he lay's wide awake, not knowing that Gwen lay's right beside him...

**NEXT: THE DEAL OF A LIFETIME **


	4. The Deal of a Lifetime : Chapter 4

**The Deal of a Lifetime**

It's 3 AM and Peter still lays in his bed asleep, alone. He can't sleep, he's tried but he just can't. He gets up out of his bed and walks over to his closet to grab his spider-man suit. Grabbing the top of the suit he lets out a small sigh, before pulling it over his head, and putting on the pants. "Forget the mask" he thinks to himself. "No one will notice this late anyway." Peter grabs his mask just in case, puts a zip up hoodie on over the suit top, and walks over to his window. "What are you doing?" he mutters to himself. Peter lowers his head before opening the window and climbing out. "Thirty minutes. That's it. That's all you get" he says before swinging off into the distance. As he swings through the city it's like all of his worry and fear is gone. He's free for just a moment. He's missed swinging around the city. Sure, he's still Spider-Man and he's still fighting crime every day, but he's cut back. He doesn't want anyone else in his life getting hurt, especially Aunt May. He swings to the top of a building that's directly across from the graveyard where Gwen is buried. Peter just sit's perched on the roof with his head down thinking, contemplating what he's doing here this late at night. Peter decides to follow through, the streets are empty, and the sidewalks are empty so he knows that no one will see him. He jumps down off of the roof and walks into the graveyard. His hands in his hoodie pockets, and his hood pulled over his head. He's walking slower than he usually does, for some reason he feels nervous being at the graveyard at night, as if there is something else here, watching him, stalking him, someone who knows his secret, so he stops and looks around. Nothing, the graveyard is empty. Peter continues walking and arrives at Gwen's headstone.

"Hey Gwen… Sorry, I know it's late.. I couldn't sleep again. Hell, I can't sleep any night. But I don't know, tonight was weird, it was different. I finally fell asleep but this time I saw you. We were in a park together. It was amazing, it was like you were really with me again. Then, I saw you in someone else. I went outside to get some air and well, you know the Watson's that live next door, Mary Jane and her dad were fighting and I saw you in her. She looked just like you, as if you were right in front of me. I don't know Gwen, it scared me. I didn't know what to think. I forgot to tell you earlier today but Aunt May misses you… She as talking about you the other day. Saying how she wishes none of this had happened to you. It's been hard on all of us. But I mean, there has to be some kind of upside right? I mean, there has to be something –" Peter is unable to finish his sentence and falls into a hard sob, crying again feeling like there isn't an upside, that there isn't going to be another happy day. "I don't want to live anymore Gwen, not unless I'm with you. I can't do this, I just can't do this anymore, it hurts too much." Peter pleads as he cries alone in the cemetery.

"What was she too you?" a mysterious voice asks from behind. Peter turns around to see a tall man dressed in a very high class suit. The man's hair slicked back as if he had just gotten done with a night out on the town. Peter is confused as to who this man is, he's never seen him here before. Peter panic's noticing that the man is sure to notice that he's wearing his Spider-Man suit underneath his hoodie. "Well? What was she too you? I know your Spider-Man, I've known for a long time kid. Now just answer the question for me. What was she too you?" Peter lowers his head and looks back at Gwen's grave before giving the man his answer. "She was my everything. She is my everything." The man walks up and stands directly next to Peter and looks at her grave stone. "Gwen Stacy. She's a good girl. She's still watching over you Peter, you know that right?" the mysterious man says to Peter, who is taken back by the fact that this man he's never met before knows who he is. "How do you know my name?" Peter asks cautiously. "I know a lot of things kid. I can also do a lot of things. For example, I can give you another chance with this girl. I can give you what you so desperately want." The man says. Peter, even more confused than before looks at the man with the blankest of looks. "I don't believe you" Peter says before turning around and walking away from the man. "Peter come on, turn around. My name's Mephisto. I help people in exchange for something in return. I can bring her back. I can give you the future you want." Peter stops in his tracks upon hearing who this mysterious man is. He recognized the name, "Mephisto" from his high school history class. "Mephisto, the god of hell" he remembered, "He would give people their most wanted desire in exchange for their soul." Peter turns around and walks back towards Mephisto. "Mephisto? Really? You really think I'd believe that?" Peter says to the man very sarcastically. "No. I don't expect you to believe anything. That's why I'll show you." Mephisto walks quickly up to Peter and grabs a long sharp blade out of his suit jacket and jams it into Peter's chest. Peter's eyes grow large, he can feel the life slowly leaving his body. "Don't worry. It's not permanent." Mephisto say's and in an instant Peter stands before the bright gates of heaven.

Mephisto is still standing right next to heaven. "What… What's happening?" Peter asks in a scared tone. "I'm giving you what you want the most" Mephisto replies. "Peter?" a light voice asks from behind him. "What… What are you doing here?" Peter turns around to see Gwen standing, staring at him. Is it a dream? Is this another one of the world's sick jokes? Peter thinks to himself. He didn't care, there she was, Gwen Stacy standing right in front of him. Gwen is scared and confused as to why Peter is here, did he die without her knowing? Did he kill himself? All of these questions began running through her head. "Gwen.. Is that? Is that really you?" Peter asks as he feels a lump starting to form in his throat, and his eyes get glossy. Peter slowly walks over to Gwen, who is also walking towards him at a slow pace. The two meet each other and stand looking eye to eye. A tear falls from Peter's eye, he cannot believe what he's seeing. Is this really Gwen? Could this really be her? "I missed you so much" Peter says as they both lunge into each other's arms. Both hugging and holding each other, the tears run down both of their faces. For once, they could both feel each other again. "Gwen I'm so sorry… I couldn't save you, I tried but… I just… I couldn't" Peter cries as he holds Gwen. "It's okay, I love you Peter, I still love, so much" she says as she cries into his shoulder. The two pull away from each other and just stare. They both can't believe their eyes. It's real, they know it's real, they can feel each other again. Peter grabs Gwen's cheek and pulls her in for a passionate kiss. It's the same familiar taste he was used too. The taste that he longed for and missed so much. He can't help but smile. For the first time in a year, he's feeling something other than sadness.

"What do you think?" Mephisto asks Peter as he walks over to the re-united couple. "Do we have a deal?" Peter looks at Mephisto then looks at Gwen. "Gwen, he's… He's going to make everything better. He's going to give us a second chance." Gwen places her hand on his cheek and tries to hold back the tears but she can't. It's what she's wanted for what feels like forever. "Great. I'll take that as a yes. No one other than you two will remember what happened that night in the clock tower. To everyone else, Gwen never died. Now, be happy. Enjoy life while you still have it." Mephisto says to them before Gwen and Peter disappear out of his sight.

In an instant Peter and Gwen are back in New York, on top of the George Washington Bridge, where Peter had told Gwen his decision to move back to England. "Peter, it's really you. It's really you!" Gwen proclaims as she grabs onto Peter tightly. "I love you Gwen. I told you, I'm going to follow you everywhere. You're my path. I'm never going to let anything happen to you again." He says as they both hold onto each other. "I didn't want to live anymore Gwen. I can't live without you. I know that now more than ever." Gwen looks up at Peter and kisses him passionately. "And you'll never have too Pete. I love you so much and never want to be with anyone else." The two lovers look at each other with nothing but excitement and happiness. They both cannot believe that they're holding one another once again. Peter looks over to a neighboring bridge and sees his message "I Love You" webbed in between the cables. "Gwen. It's still there." Peter says nervously. A loud explosion happens behind them. It's the power plant. Not only are they back on the bridge, but they've gone back in time to that dreaded night. "No no no no, this is not okay this is not good" Peter says anxiously. "Gwen, you need to get somewhere safe"

**NEXT: HISTORY REPEATS ITSELF?**


	5. Changing the Past? : Chapter 5

**Changing the Past? Or Destroying the Future?**

Peter and Gwen web swing from down in front of Peter and Aunt May's house. They're both anxious and terrified. "Gwen come on!" Peter says frantically as they rush inside of the small houe. The street lights begin blowing out and car alarms go off from Electro's attack on the city, making the situation seem even more frantic then it was already. The two young lovers rush inside and scurry up the stairs to Peter's bedroom. Peter sits Gwen down on his bed, then rushes over to his window to pull it shut. "Gwen, listen, you need to stay here. You can't go to the clock tower or the power plant… I can't lose you again" Peter says to Gwen, worried and scared Gwen shakes her head in a "yes" motion. As Peter turns around to grab something out of his desk drawer, he sees Aunt May, standing in the doorway, completely shocked from the revelation that her boy, Peter, is Spider-Man. "Aunt May… I need you to make sure that Gwen is safe. You can't let her leave the house and you can't let anyone in? Understand?" Pete says frantically. Aunt May stands in the doorway in complete shock that Peter is spider-man. "Peter you're.. You're him… That, spider-guy.." Peter grabs Aunt May's shoulders and rushes her into the hallway leaving Gwen sitting alone in his bedroom. "Aunt May, listen to me… The city needs me. I'm the only one that can stop this from getting any worse. Please, watch after Gwen. I need you to be sure she stays safe." Aunt May's shock turns to worry when she realize that her beloved boy is going to be putting himself in harm's way. "Peter I don't understand… What's going on?" Aunt May says to Peter. "Peter!" Gwen cries in fear. Peter rushes into the room behind him and finds Gwen backed into the corner afraid of something she's seen outside the window. "Gwen! What is it?" Peter says in an even more worried tone then before. "He's here… Harry's here!" Gwen cries. Peter is shocked. Why would Harry be at his house? Did he come here when this night happened before? He thought to himself. "Gwen, stay down alright?" Peter says as he cautiously walks over to the window. The anxiety from Peter as he approaches the window is something that he's never felt before. He can't lose Gwen again. He couldn't live with himself if he lost her once more. As he approaches the window he doesn't seen anything other than flickering lights and people running around frantically from Electro's attack on New York. Aunt May holds Gwen as she looks on at Peter, crying from the sheer terror of even thinking about Harry, or what was left of Harry. Peter slowly opens the window and peeks his head outside. He doesn't see Harry, he doesn't see anything other than the craziness from Electro. Was Gwen seeing things? Is she forever going to be haunted by what happened on this same night once before? Peter slowly brought his head back inside and turned away from the window leaving it open. He then began walking towards Aunt May and Gwen, wanting nothing more than to hold his lover close and tell her everything is going to be okay. But suddenly as he walks towards his aunt and his lover a loud crash happens behind him. She was right! Harry was at the house! But why? What would he want that is at such a peaceful place?

"Peter!" Harry cried "Peter I need your help no—" Harry, or as we should say, The Goblin was confused. He came here to find his friend Peter Parker, to get his help where Spider-Man had refused but now it's all clear to him. Peter Parker is Spider-Man. It wasn't Spider-Man that said no to him, it was his best friend Peter who refused to help. It was his best friend that refused to save him. "Peter Parker? You're Spider-Man!? No! How could you do this to me!?" The Goblin yelled in anger at Peter who is the only thing standing between The Goblin and the two women that mean more than the world to him. "Harry listen! I'll help you! I'll help you I swear, we can do the research, we can get the formula correct, it'll save you Harry! I just needed more time!" Peter cries as he tries to plead with the now crazy, Harry Osborne. "More time? You needed more time!? For what!?" The goblin yells as he sways back and forth menacingly on the high tech oscorp glider. "You lied to me! You told me no! How could you do this to me Peter? Look what you did to me! You did this to me!" He cries. "You destroyed, everything I know. Now I'm going to make you feel my pain!" The Goblin thrusts the glider forward towards Aunt May and Gwen. "Harry no!" Peter yells as he lunges to try and grab hold of the Goblin. Peter was too late, The Goblin already has both Aunt May and Gwen in his grasp, holding them both captive. "Say goodbye Petey! Or should I say, Spider-Man!" The Goblin lets out a menacing laugh and begins to fly away from Peter's house as fast as he can, still holding May and Gwen captive. As the Goblin flies through the city, Gwen closes her eyes as tight as she can trying not to remember what happened the last time she was in the goblin's grasp, but this time the stakes were even higher. The Goblin not only has Gwen, but he has Aunt May, the woman that raised Peter since he was a little boy.

Could he save both? Can he save both? Will Peter have to sacrifice one for the other? All of these questions and more race through Peter's head as he quickly web swings behind the goblin, attempting to keep up with him. "My mask!" Peter remembers as he is swinging along with his mask off. Luckily the mask was only tucked into the back of his suit and he's able to pull it up over his face to once again conceal his identity. His heart is pounding, his palms are sweaty, he's nervous, scared, and frustrated all at the same time. He couldn't let anything happen to Gwen again or Aunt May. He had already caused them both so much pain. As he follows the Goblin quickly through the city, he can't help but think back to when he was in the clock tower, the night his webbing couldn't stop Gwen's fall. "No.." Peter mutters to himself as The Goblin approaches the top of the George Washington Bridge. The Goblin levitates above the bridge holding both Gwen, and Aunt May in his arms. Peter couldn't tell what was more disturbing, the sick sadistic smile on the Goblin's face, or the fact that he is back at the very spot he confessed his love for Gwen, and told her that he couldn't live without her. Peter stands on the large wire that holds the bridge together looking up at the Goblin. "Harry please! It doesn't have to be like this! Just set them down and I'll help you find a cure!" Peter says as he tries to plead once more. "No! You did this to me Peter! You wanted to be the hero… Now you've got to pay the price!" The Goblin then let's out a completely maniacal laugh and with the perfect mix of hate and carelessness tosses Gwen off one side of the bridge and Aunt May off the other. Gwen lets out a terrifying scream, scared that once again she'll meet the same fate she had before, and be torn away from Peter again without the chance to tell him everything she needs to say to him. She's scared that she'll never get the chance to tell him that he's the one, that he's the one she wants to have a family with, and that he's the one she wants to marry. As Aunt May falls fast towards the water below she's silent. No noise from her. Is this the end for Aunt May as well? Is Peter going to lose the only other parent figure he's had in his life?

Peter lunges off of the wire as fast and quickly as he can. He's scared, his heart is pounding, this can't be it. This can't be happening again. As he lunges towards Gwen their eyes lock together, Gwen's eyes and Peter's large Spider-Man lenses. She's scared. He knows she is. The look on her face is even more terrified then it was the night in the clock tower. A single tear falls from Gwen's eyes. The world is in slow motion for the two of them. Was it the shock? Was it Peter's Spider-Sense? The suspense and terror of the events unfolding were tearing Peter apart, he has to save Gwen, he has to save Aunt May!

**NEXT: HERO? OR MURDER? **(next chapter will reveal whether or not Peter is able to save both Gwen and Aunt May! The next chapter will also be uploaded tomorrow (5/14/14) Thanks for reading, please review as well)


	6. Life and Death : Chapter 6

**Life and Death**

Time has become still. Peter's heart is racing faster than it ever has in his entire life. His entire world is crumbling around him, he has a chance to change history. His sights are set on Gwen, as Peter is outstretched in the air heading quickly towards Gwen, he takes a second to look around him. There's no time to think, he has to just act. Peter shoots a web line quickly, attaches it to the side of the bridge, and uses it to thrust himself even faster towards Gwen. Smack! Peter catches Gwen by the waste and begins to swing around the other side of the bridge. As he grabs Gwen mid-air, she lets out a small painful scream, but she's okay, she's perfectly fine apart from having the wind knocked out of her. Now to save Aunt May! Peter quickly swings and propels himself to the other side of the bridge where Aunt May is quickly falling to the water below. Smack! Aunt May hits the water. Peter is too late. He and Gwen look on in sheer horror. The Goblin lets out a menacing laugh "She was dead before she even hit the water! I had a little fun on the way over here" The Goblin says in a creepy, and terrifying tone. Peter and Gwen are hanging from a web attached to the bridge. Gwen can't help but cry and Peter is too shocked by what he just witnessed. It's happened again, it's too late. He's responsible for the death of someone he loves again. But why? Why was he too late? He thought to himself. What else could he have done to save her? Much like with Gwen that fateful night in the clock tower, he was just a second too late. The Goblin flies down and hovers directly in front of Peter and Gwen. Gwen has her face tucked into Peter's shoulder as he just looks below at Aunt May's lifeless body floating in the water. Though Peter is wearing his mask, the feeling of pure shock and awe is beginning to set in, he can't believe what he had just witnessed. "Next time Petey, you're little bombshell won't be as lucky!" The Goblin flies off into the night laughing menacingly the entire time. Peter's web begins to retract bringing he and Gwen to the top of the bridge. Peter is completely silent, he tries to speak but nothing can come out. It's silent. He sets Gwen down on the bridge and walks over to the edge once again looking down at May's floating body. He leaps off of the bridge leaving Gwen at the top, sitting with her hands over her eyes and tears streaming down her face. Peter falls to the bottom part of the bridge and latches on the side. Aunt May's body has floated too far out for him to reach with his hands, so he shoots a web and attaches it to her back, using it to pull her body towards him. Peter is still silent and speechless. He grabs a hold of her body and slowly starts to climb back up to the top of the bridge

Peter arrives at the top of the bridge and sets May's body down. Gwen slowly makes her way over to Peter who is blankly standing over Aunt May's body. Peter slowly removes his Spider-Man mask and falls to his knee's still with a blank face, and blankly starring at Aunt May's body. "Aunt May…" He whispers "Wake up… Please.. Aunt May wake up!" He pleads and shakes her body but to new prevail. "Not you two, please not you two… I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Peter cradles Aunt May's head. "I failed… I failed you and Uncle Ben.. I'm sorry" he says as he begins to sob and cry. Gwen stands behind Peter with her hand over her mouth as she cries and can't believe what just happened. Gwen walks up to Peter and places her hand on his shoulder, then crouches down and wraps her arms around the back of Peter's neck. Peter is just holding Aunt May as tight as he can, crying, and sobbing. "I'm sorry Peter.. This is my fault." Gwen says quietly as she cries and holds Peter

**NEXT: WHAT DOES THE FUTURE HOLD? (**sorry for posting this super late, I had a bunch of things for work and school come up last minute! Hope you all enjoyed, please be sure to review. The next chapter will be a lot longer and go a lot more in depth on a few things. Cheers!**) **


	7. INTERLUDE: STORYWRITER UPDATE!

Hello everybody,

I would like to thank everyone for your support and kind words thus far for "A Second Chance!" How about where we're at huh? Gwen is back and alive but at what cost? Aunt May has seemingly taken Gwen's place so what does this mean for Peter? Well, I'm sure you guys all have a lot of questions and I can promise you that they will all be answered soon! I'm taking a short break to do a few things, the first of which is to finish this story up! We're looking at a 10-15 chapter finish, so the end is coming! I want to finish writing the rest of the story before I post anymore because I've been writing this story on the flow, and I feel like I should take my time with these last few chapters to make sure I don't let you guys down with the ending! ALSO! I will be posting a new story soon that will be my own take on some classic Spider-Man stories that will feature everyone's favorite web slinger Peter Parker, the beautiful Gwen Stacy, a huge array of villains, and even a second spider-man! I'm currently in the middle of adapting the scripts I've written for this new story into a story format, so be sure you stay on the look out for that! I'ts going to be a fun story! Again, I hope you're all excited for the conclusion of "A Second Chance!"

Thanks again for all the support and kind words. Your reviews are something I always look forward to seeing when it comes to posting a new chapter!

-Spider-Matt


End file.
